


Harry~ year one

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: As you can probably tell, this is first year Harry, or rather, Daniel Radcliffe as first year Harry.I think it turned out okay but I'm not sure if I'm happy with him or not-- the mouth needs a bit of work I think ((I can't draw mouths to save my life)) but everything else looks pretty good to me.Just a heads up, I'm in a bit of a portrait faze so expect a few more drawings like these from me. :)Drawn in pencil.





	Harry~ year one

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
